


Вечерние чтения в поместье Торнфильд

by Viintra



Category: Becoming Jane (2007), Jane Eyre (2011)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viintra/pseuds/Viintra
Summary: Маленький кроссовер фильмов «Джейн Эйр» и «Превращаясь в Джейн», но, как ни странно, вышеупомянутые дамы в этой истории так и не появятся.





	

 

– _До дна очами пей меня, Как я тебя - до дна.  Иль поцелуй бокал, чтоб я  Не возжелал вина. Мечтаю я испить огня, Напиться допьяна..,_ – Том с глухим хлопком закрыл томик Джонсона в бархатной оплетке. Лицо горело тем самым огнем, которого так алкал романтичный стихоплет, и жар камина был тут ни при чем. – Мистер Рочестер… сэр. Мне кажется, я видел в библиотеке более подходящую книгу для долгого вечера. Что вы скажете на счет Вальтера Скотта, его исторические романы чрезвычайно популярны в Лондоне.

 

– Я скажу, что чтение выбираю я, а вы – мистер Лефрой – читаете. Что из этого простого правила вам до сих пор не ясно?

 

– Мне все предельно ясно, но все же, сэр, позволю себе высказать сомнение в том, что вы большой поклонник любовной лирики: за последние несколько дней вы неоднократно рассуждали о любви, как мистерии, лишающей человека последних крох разума и самоуважения.

 

– Не понимаю, как мои воззрения могут мне помешать насладиться слогом Джонсона и вашим голосом? – Рочестер встал из кресла с тем небрежным изяществом, которое приобретается лишь долгими физическими занятиями, более разнообразными, чем крикет и гимнастика. Он подошел к Лефрою, встал за его спиной. Том видел краем глаза, как у плеча блеснул красный камень в перстне.

Рочестер наклонился так низко, что его дыхание касалось шеи Тома, и прочитал нараспев _:_ _И все ж я веровал, что страсть И города берет, Что я, счастливчик, в рай попасть Сумею в свой черед. Я полагал, что холод взгляда - Всего лишь мнимая преграда._  – Сэр, мне кажется, наша беседа приобретает оттенок загадочности, достойной пера Донна, а не Джонсона. Мне же ближе простота юридических формул. – Тогда, как юристу, вам должно быть понятно, что я требую точного соблюдения контракта. Поэтому вы будете делать то, что я велю вам.  Том почувствовал, как чужие сильные пальцы сжали его плечо, ожгли раскаленной тяжестью. Это было уже слишком для измученных нервов молодого человека, он схватил ладонь Рочестера, оцарапавшись об острые грани перстня, и не замечая этого в пылу гнева: – У нас была устная договоренность, а не контракт. И тем более, я не подписывал его кровью! Рочестер легко перехватил его руку, разворачиваясь лицом к Тому. На лице его, к удивлению, Лефроя не было ничего, кроме мягкой насмешки: – Вы неаккуратны. Смотрите, вот и кровь, – он со странной нежностью провел подушечкой большого пальца вдоль тонкой царапины, и покаянно сказал: – я предупреждал, что у меня скверный характер, но, кажется, забыл упомянуть о скверном чувстве юмора. Забудем эту нелепицу, как делают друзья, и я избавлю вас сегодня от унылой английской поэзии. 

Лефрой поспешно отнял свою руку. В голове его мешались десятки заготовленных светских фраз, но ни одна из них не казалась достойным ответом. У него – острого на язык, беспутного повесы, как говаривал его дядюшка, – не находилось слов, чтобы раз и навсегда оборвать эту неправильную, диковатую манеру общения, что установилась между ним и владельцем Торнфильда. Сейчас решение принять приглашение Эдварда Рочестера и стать на месяц его гостем и компаньоном, больше не казалось удачным. А ведь все начиналось так невинно, хоть и не без доли авантюрности.

 

Том Лефрой, сосланный на год к своим родственникам, уже через несколько дней почувствовал, что даже Бедлам был бы местом веселее, ведь там, по крайней мере, был шанс найти интересного собеседника. Здесь же, в Дербшире, лучшей темой для послеобеденного чаепития были породы свиней, обсуждение воскресной проповеди и сплетни годичной давности. Когда столь насыщенную сельскую жизнь взбудоражило известие о скором приезде хозяина большого поместья Торнфильд, Том испытал порыв воодушевления, столь свойственный юности, хватающейся за возможность разбавить скуку хоть чем-то, имеющим перчинку. А то, что она в мистере Рочестере была, не сомневались даже престарелые тетушки, сомневающиеся даже в том, какой век на дворе.

Мистер Рочестер врезался в быт Дербширских усадьб, подобно индийскому слону в лавку фарфоровых безделиц. Весь он был – жаркий ветер, сандал и блеск кривых сабель, возмутительно грубый, ироничный и свободный в суждениях. Сколь легко было сойтись с ним, вместе бросая вызов патриархальной замшелости.

Том познакомился с Рочестером на балу, что скоропалительно устроила леди Гловер, в надежде, что желанный холостяк непременно посетит сие мероприятие. Сам Лефрой получил приглашение, как он подозревал, исключительно из-за того, что был, пожалуй, единственным молодым человеком в графстве, что одевался по нынешней моде и не цитировал писание.

О, эти деревенские балы! Им должно посвящать целые поэмы, но и те не охватили бы всех чаяний, интриг и звона разбитых сердец, что сопровождает цокот каблуков в контрдансе или вальсовых па. Юные девушки краснеют розаном под матушкиным приглядом, статные дамы смотрят с выверенным лукавством, прикрывая веером двойной подбородок, джентльмены разрываются между чашей с пуншем и курительной комнатой. И все идет в заведенном порядке, расписано, как очередность партнеров в бальной книжице. Как тут не радоваться хоть какому-то нарушению этой рутины?

Первое, что сделал Эдвард Рочестер, едва переступив порог бальной залы, – предложил партию в вист всем желающим отдохнуть от музыки и пируэтов. Том, усмехаясь уголком рта, – как же, такое вопиющее нарушение этикета! – рассматривал Рочестера со смесью восхищения и неверия. Казалось такие герои могут существовать лишь в воображении романистов: высокий, с сильной и ладной фигурой, Рочестер может быть и не отличался салонной красотой, зато выделялся среди всех, как волк среди левреток. Его серые глаза смотрели с прямотой и превосходством, а узкие губы, казалось, были готовы в любую минуту иронично изогнуться. Позже Лефрой так и смог себе ответить, что же привлекло Рочестера в его скромной персоне, но тот, милостиво разрешив занимать места за карточным столом в смежном с залой кабинете, подошел к нему, слегка склонив голову в приветствии:

– Эдвард Рочестер.

– Том Лефрой.

– Итак, мистер Лефрой, неужели столичное высокомерие не позволяет вам присоединиться к скромным деревенским радостям вроде невинной партии в вист?

– Я польщен, что вы знаете обо мне столь много, но боюсь, что не силен в карточных играх.

Рочестер лениво улыбнулся с тем отвратительным флером равнодушия и снисходительности, что присущ всем титулованным богачам, и Том едва удержался от резкости, глотая бессильную злость. О, игры в карты были ему не в новинку, он считал себя умельцем и в пикет, и в папессу Иоанну*, но играть в долг, когда в кармане лишь пустота и дядюшкины наставления, он не мог себе позволить. Только вот Рочестер зацепился взглядом за секундную судорогу на его лице, и что-то голодное, темное, столь неуместное в этом зале, облитом свечным светом, промелькнуло в его глазах:

– Что же, может быть, кто-то из дам окажется смелее вас, мистер Лефрой. Простите, что отвлек от стояния у этой прекрасной безопасной стены.

– Я не сказал, что отказываюсь играть, – Том сам удивился, как звонко прозвучал его голос.

– Тогда прошу за мной, – широко улыбнулся Эдвард Рочестер, показывая белые, несомненно острые зубы.

Поначалу ставки были невысоки. Первые два круга прошли незаметно, разорив проигравших на несколько пенсов и обогатив победителей на пару шиллингов. Том расслабился, откинулся на спинку стула, после половины роббера* его партнером стал Рочестер, а играл он превосходно. Том собирался завершить круг и покинуть стол, освобождая место для кого-нибудь из гостей: выйти из ситуации без потерь. Поэтому он с открытым сердцем подыгрывал Рочестеру, который, казалось, с легкостью считывает все незаметные движения тела партнера по игре. В азарте раздражение было забыто, а обмениваться заговорщицкими взглядами оказалось приятно. Круг они завершили победителями, и Том уже собирался раскланяться, но был удержан Рочестером, который бесцеремонно взял его за рукав, даже не взглянув. Он обращался к мистеру Аттвуду и мистеру Одли, которые, не слишком-то довольные проигрышем, собирали колоду.

– Господа, знаю, что для вас потеря и сотни фунтов, небольшой урон, но, согласитесь, играть на деньги не место и не время среди столь милых увеселений. Почему бы нам не сделать ставку столь же забавной, как фанты, в которые играют ваши прелестные дочери? – Он рассеянно махнул свободной рукой в сторону вороха разноцветных юбок, видного в приоткрытую дверь кабинета.

– Играть на фанты? – Повеселев, спросил мистер Одли. Перспектива сохранить свои деньги в целости изрядно подняла ему настроение.

– На желание. И, конечно, мы не будем загадывать ничего оскорбительного или материального.

– То есть не на деньги? – Озадаченно переспросил Аттвуд.

– Не на них, – с улыбкой подтвердил Рочестер и поднял, наконец, взгляд на Лефроя. – Вы ведь не оставите меня на растерзание этим двум джентльменам?

Том слегка смущенный хваткой на своей руке, неуверенно кивнул. В конце концов, что можно проиграть в такой невинной ставке – пригласить на танец леди Гловер и выслушать всю ее родословную? Он сел было рядом с Рочестером, но тот покачал головой:

– Мистер Лефрой, мы играем новый круг, так что меняемся партнерами. Прошу, садитесь рядом с мистером Одли. Надеюсь, никто не возражает, если мистер Одли и мистер Аттвуд загадают фанты друг другу, и мы с мистером Лефроем сделаем то же самое.

И вот игра, бывшая лишь несколько минут назад легкой и простой, внезапно превратилась в напряженную баталию. Рочестер воспользовался каждой подсказкой, что Том сам вручил ему в руки, безжалостно перебивая карты противников. Неудивительно, что партию выиграла его сторона.

– И что за фант мне выполнить, мистер Рочестер? – Том приподнял бровь, показывая, что готов к любому ребячеству победителя.

– Скажу вам чуть позже, – Рочестер вскочил из-за стола, блеснув чрезвычайно удовлетворенной улыбкой. – Сейчас же я должен хоть раз потанцевать с великолепной хозяйкой дома, иначе, где моя учтивость?

Том изрядно взбудораженный игрой и отсроченным «желанием», вернулся в залу, тут же оказавшись в окружении дам. Пришлось протанцевать почти с каждой, заглаживая свое отсутствие. Взгляд его постоянно натыкался на высокую фигуру Эдварда Рочестера, который, казалось, искреннее наслаждается вечером. Иногда глаза их встречались, и Том чувствовал некоторую неловкость, словно его застали за чем-то непристойным. К завершению бала Лефрой совершенно истомился ожиданием, но впервые за все пребывание в Дербшире распрощался со скукой. Когда он уже собрался покинуть дом леди Гловер, с некоторым раздражением решив, что не собирается ночевать в саду из-за забывчивости своего кредитора, мистер Рочестер перехватил его на выходе.

– Мое желание больше является предложением дружбы, чем глупым фантом, – без каких-либо предисловий начал он. – Мне приходится жить в Торнфильде какое-то время раз в год, чтобы разобраться с делами, и, признаться, все это время я страдаю от недуга, который столичные денди, вроде вас, – тут Рочестер улыбнулся, смягчая укол, – называют сплином, а я – попросту смертельной скукой. Так вот, хотелось бы, чтобы вы составили мне компанию на ближайший месяц и спасли меня от этой ужасной болезни. Моя библиотека полна новомодными новинками, а я не могу до них добраться. Вы могли бы оказать мне любезность и почитать что-нибудь из них. Обещаю быть добрым хозяином.

– Вы предлагаете мне погасить карточный долг визитом в гости? – Недоверчиво спросил Том и, не удержавшись, добавил: – должно быть друзей у вас не много.

– Вы будете первым, – с неудобной искренностью ответил Рочестер, вдруг растеряв весь лоск и самоуверенность.  – Так вы согласны?

Что ждало Тома в бедном жилище родственников? Лишь пустые комнаты, паутина и трещины на потолке, чай и бессмысленные разговоры. Он думал не долго, прежде чем сказал: «Да».

 

Торнфильд поразил Лефроя своей мрачностью. Казалось бы, столь эксцентричному и неординарному человеку как  Эдвард Рочестер ничего не стоило бы привнести в эти старые стены ярких экзотических красок, но обстановка огромного замка словно застыла в столетнем сне, утопая в темном бархате и тусклой позолоте. Спустя пару дней Том начал находить в этом свою прелесть. Он чувствовал себя оторванным от привычной жизни, а значит почти свободным от забот о будущности. Не нужно было пытаться угодить богатому дяде, светскому обществу, друзьям и знакомым, а угождать Рочестеру было пустым занятием – он ко всем действиям Тома относился с одинаковой иронией, подтрунивая над его манерой одеваться, умением верховой езды и литературным вкусом. Лефроя задевали его слова, и он горячечно отстаивал свои позиции, подолгу потом перебирая в уме аргументы к спору. Впрочем, большую часть времени Рочестер был удивительно любезен, охотно рассказывая истории о городах, в которых побывал, или о людях, которые произвели на него впечатление. Вечерами Рочестер выбирал книгу в огромной библиотеке и вкладывал ее в руки Лефрою. Они устраивались у затопленного камина и погружались в перипетии очередного романа. В такие минуты Том чувствовал волнение и покой, так тесно переплетающиеся в нем, что взгляд потемневших глаз Эдварда Рочестера на его губах заставлял сердце биться, как в лихорадке, и замирать, как во сне.  Их хрупкая дружба, основанная на случайности, неравенстве и недомолвках, расцветала оранжерейным цветком и, как всякие оранжерейные цветы, боялась непогоды.

Гроза началась ночью, бурная и яростная, какая случается лишь в преддверии конца лета. Гром грохотал стальными каблуками по крыше, молнии слепили высокие окна. Том не был боязливым человеком, но как всякая чувствительная натура, слишком легко проникался окружающей атмосферой, а она и так в Торнфильде не отличалась жизнерадостностью. Находясь, в крайне угнетенном состоянии в огромной спальне, по углам которой ползли ломаные тени, Лефрой закутался в халат, сжал в руке подсвечник, и вышел в коридор в надежде, что там будет менее неуютно. В коридоре звук грома, действительно, стих, но от этого ночная темень лишь наполнилась иными шорохами и стонами. Том мог бы поклясться, что слышал женский голос, зовущий его. Он ступил на лесенку, ведущую на самый верх, на чердачный этаж, и столкнулся с Грейс Пул – швеей, проживающий в Торнфильде, по какой-то прихоти его владельца.

– Что вы здесь забыли, мистер Лефрой? – Грубо спросила его женщина, перегородив проход.

Том отступил назад, пытаясь унять дрожь:

– Я слышал голос. Кто-то звал меня.

– Вот прямо таки вас? – Грейс Пул бесцеремонно сунула свечу чуть ли не в лицо Тому. – Ах, что же вы за красавчик, мистер Лефрой. О чем только _он_ думал, когда привез вас сюда?

– Что здесь происходит? – Холодный голос раздался за плечом Лефроя так неожиданно, что тот, покачнувшись, едва не упал с крутой ступеньки, но лишь откинулся на широкую грудь Рочестера. Сильная рука охватила его за талию, и Рочестер сказал со странным напряжением в голосе:  – Миссис Пул, ступайте к себе.  _Немедленно_.

Женщина фыркнула, но тем не менее подчинилась, удалившись с поспешностью, выдававшей страх перед крутым нравом владельца Торнфильда.

– А теперь вы, Том Лефрой, скажете мне, почему расхаживаете ночью по дому, словно решили стать фамильным привидением?

– Мне показалось… послышалось.., – тени метались по стенам, огонек свечи бился в агонии, что-то скрипело и вздыхало во тьме. Слова путались, и надо было бы освободиться от ненужных уже объятий, но тело словно враз лишилось воли, оказавшись в плену силы превосходящей человеческую. Словно к спине Тома прижимался зверь из страшных сказок; его горячее дыхание касалось щеки, его клыки были готовы вспороть тонкую кожу.

– Это ветер, – прорычал зверь, а потом встряхнул его и развернул к себе. – Это ветер, – повторил Эдвард Рочестер, увлекая Лефроя за собой.

Он привел Тома в знакомую гостиную, где они читали вечерами,  и усадил в кресло. Разжег камин и, наказав Лефрою оставаться здесь, ушел, чтобы вернуться с кружкой горячего вина и томиком арабских сказок. Том благодарно принял питье, что было сейчас лекарством, и выжидательно посмотрел на Рочестера. Тот неловко усмехнувшись, открыл книгу.

– Я знаю, каким недобрым может быть этот дом. Вы же, кажется, находили его приятным местом, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы это изменилось. Позвольте развеять гнетущее впечатление от грозы и неприветливости слуг и почитать вам что-нибудь.

– Сказку? Словно я напуганное дитя?

– Вы не ребенок, слава всем Богам, – в улыбке Рочестера почудилось облегчение. – Но и не все сказки предназначены для детей.

Эту сказку и правда не стала бы читать перед сном ни одна нянька в приличном семействе. Она была о страсти принца, которую не могли утолить и сотни наложниц, прекрасных, как луна, об утехах, что сменяли одна другую, о грезах, которым он предавался… Том допил вино, которое осело на языке нотами легкой горечи. Ему было тепло, комната плыла перед глазами, и в голове поселилось то особое состояние, что в обществе  называют душевной болезнью, и что, на самом деле, является всего лишь искренностью. Эдвард Рочестер читал, как принц отправляется в пустыню, снаряжая караван. А Лефрой слушал низкий приятный голос и любовался его лицом, чьи твердые черты смягчили и выделили ночная темень и свет огня в камине. Стали видны скорбные морщинки на высоком умном челе, а блеск глаз, казалось, выдает непролитые слезы. Он так погрузился в созерцание, что пропустил момент, когда голос затих. Том со смущением понял, что теперь и его внимательно рассматривают, словно он был диковиной деталью интерьера. Молодой человек сильнее запахнул свой спальный халат, что разбило мгновение тишины.

– Вам холодно? – Спросил Рочестер. Тембр голоса его странно переменился, став хрипловатым. Должно быть чтение вслух утомило непривычные к этому голосовые связки.

– Немного, – поспешно ответил Том, подходя поближе к камину. Смущение не отпускало его, и сердце билось часто, словно ему предстоял раунд бокса, а не приятная беседа.

Рочестер подошел к нему и, не колеблясь, взял его ладони в свои. Слова его, тихие и задумчивые, внезапно показались Тому исполненными непонятного значения:

– И, правда, холодны, как лед. Позвольте их согреть, огня во мне достаточно, чтоб и с грозой поспорить, но ведь не вам страшиться ожечься, как мотылек о лампу.

– Одно сравнение поэтичнее другого, – Том принужденно рассмеялся, отнимая  руки. Томительный жар заливал тело, каждый нерв в нем дрожал, натянутой струной, но мелодия была далека от колыбельной. – Мистер Рочестер, кажется, нам пора перейти от чтения романов к философским трактатам, иначе ваша репутация циника будет развеяна без следа.

– Эдвард. Мое имя – Эдвард. Разве не так поступают добрые друзья? Называют друг друга по именам, устанавливая особую близость?

– Я… я не думаю, что это будет уместно, – Том не смел поднять глаза, голова его кружилась, а разумные фразы превращались в лепет. – Учитывая нашу разницу в…

– Довольно, – резко прервал его Рочестер. Всякая теплота ушла из его голоса, а на лицо вновь вернулось смесь снисходительности и насмешки, столь задевавшая Тома. Рочестер слегка поклонился и, сказав: «Как вам будет угодно, мистер Лефрой», – покинул гостиную.

Том со стоном упал в кресло, душа его пребывала в смятении. Он пробовал дочитать сказку, но дойдя до страницы, где принц спас прекрасную деву от невообразимой опасности, отложил книгу. Не все ответы можно найти в черно-белых строчках, – думалось ему.  Кто скажет, где искать спасения томящемуся сердцу?

 

На следующий день оба они сделали вид, что не было ночного бдения у камина. Лишь на вечернем чтении романы заменили томики стихов, что поначалу обрадовало Тома, так как он устал от сентиментальных историй  очередных Абеляров и Элоиз. Но произнося вслух слова пылких признаний и плачей о потерянном счастье, он понял, что декламация превратилась в пытку. Горло пересыхало, а голос срывался, когда под тяжелым взглядом своего слушателя, он вопрошал _: Луна обмана и печали!  Где тот, в кого я так влюблён?  
Где губ пунцовых жаркий стон?..*_

Именно так их вечера стали поэтическими и наполнились паузами и полунамеками.

Днем Рочестер обычно бывал занят бумагами, и Лефрой бродил по поместью, сшибая тростью верхушки высоких трав, словно не мог найти успокоения. Слуг в Торнфильде было немного: повар, садовник, конюшие, миссис Пул. Говорили, что к осени должна была приехать экономка с юной воспитанницей мистера Рочестера, но Том не вникал в эти разговоры, его радовал и мучил ход времени, что приближал конец его пребывания здесь. Торнфильд, опутанный плющом и трещинами, снился ему, во сне манил закрытыми дверями, за каждой из которых мог ответ на вопрос, который так и не был произнесен.

Сад в глубине поместья был порядочно запущен, но именно там Том обретал немного умиротворенности. Он бросал на землю плащ и вытягивался на нем, раскинув руки. Бледное английское солнце бестрепетно ласкало его лицо, ветерок приносил запахи воды и меда. И казалось, что все недомолвки между ним и Эдвардом Рочестером лишь игра воображения. Впрочем, и этот приют уединенности недолго оставался таковым. В один из дней задремавшего Тома разбудили знакомые шаги. Он ждал, что Рочестер окликнет его, но минуты текли, а полуденную тишь разбивали лишь сверчки своими травяными скрипками. Том открыл глаза, встречая завороженный взгляд нежданного гостя, но в этот раз неловкости не возникло. Может быть, пряный ветер был тому виной или дрема, еще не покинувшая мысли Тома, но на сердце его было легко.

– Даже нимфу в этих зарослях отыскать было бы проще, чем вас, мистер Лефрой, – улыбнулся Рочестер, усаживаясь на край плаща.

– Но вы справились, – сонно пробормотал он в ответ.

– Я шел по поверженным головкам чертополоха. Скажите, чем вам так не угодил мой сад?

– Здесь есть сад? – Притворно удивился Том, и рассмеялся почти настоящему возмущению на лице Рочестера. – Простите, не смог удержаться. Вы слишком серьезны для такого чудесного дня.

– А вы беспечны, как может быть беспечна лишь юность.

– А вам не сто лет, чтобы смотреть на меня свысока.

– Мне прилечь рядом с вами, чтобы сравняться? – Приподнял бровь Рочестер, лукавые смешинки зажглись в его прищуренных глазах.

Том надеялся, что не запунцевел, как девица, хотя потеплевшие щеки оставляли на это мало шансов. Он поспешно сел, едва не задев собеседника, и сорвал первый цветок, что подвернулся под руку. Менять тему он был не мастер.

– Смотрите-ка, это колокольчик. Разве не странно увидеть его в августе? Ваш сад, может быть, и не слишком английский, зато почти волшебный.

– Не боитесь, что за цветком придет чудовище?

Том прикусил губу, чтобы не выдать что-то вроде: «Да оно уже здесь». Сказал другое:

– Таких колокольчиков целые поля. Бедному чудовищу пришлось бы метаться от одной крестьянки к другой все лето.

– Ну, нет, цветок в ваших руках особенный, не чета остальным.

– И чем же?

– Тем, что держите его _вы_ , – просто ответил Рочестер и вынул колокольчик из пальцев Тома. Улыбнулся с выражением, которое тот не мог назвать иначе, чем растерянность.  – Синий, как ваши глаза.

Том замер, чужое имя, словно луч солнечного света, что скользил между трав, засияло теплом. Он разомкнул губы, готовый произнести его, сдаться безымянной власти сочетания букв: _Эдвард_.

Но Рочестер вдруг с неестественным оживлением рассмеялся, поднимаясь на ноги:

– Хороший же из меня хозяин! Развлекаю гостя разговорами, а должен бы – охотой и пирушкой. Леди Гловер была так любезна, устроив ради меня целый бал, так не отплатить ли мне ответной любезностью? Что скажете, мистер Лефрой, не пора ли мне познакомиться поближе с соседскими красавицами?

– Безусловно. Добрососедские отношения чрезвычайно важны, – так чопорно, что свело скулы, ответил Том. Еще неделю назад мысль об увеселениях подняла бы ему настроение до небес, но сейчас он чувствовал себя обкраденным. Нет, он совсем не хотел делить внимание Эдварда Рочестера с кем-то еще.

Позже, он осмотрел каждый дюйм маленькой поляны, где велась их беседа, но так и не нашел тот сорванный колокольчик.

 

К приему Рочестер подошел с размахом, достойным какого-нибудь индийского раджи. За считанные дни поместье наполнилось шумом и гамом, что издает множество людей, занятых делом. Со стен сдергивались тяжелые драпировки, вешались новые светлые занавеси, вычищалась пыль из дальних углов, взбивались перины, натирались полы и столовое серебро. Нанятые горничные сновали по этажам, кокетничая с отражениями в зеркалах. На кухне творилось светопреставление; подводы только успевали сгружать разделанные свиные туши, радужные полена форелей, стога свежей зелени. Какой-то свечной заводик, наверняка, обогатился на одной лишь поставке в Торнфильд. Том Лефрой, захваченный, этой круговертью, невольно принимал участие в организации приема. Рочестер желал знать его мнение по самым незначительным вопросам: Какой оттенок скатертей выбрать? Что подать на десерт? Приглашать ли чету Патмор, известную своей патологической рассеянностью? Хозяин Торнфильда находился в самом приподнятом расположении духа, и Том с чувством уязвленности думал, что тому, вероятно, надоело общество единственного гостя. Такой человек, как Эдвард Рочестер, рожден, чтобы притягивать взгляды, быть центром, вокруг которого вращается мир.

В утро, когда гости должны были начать прибывать в поместье, в комнату Тома постучали. Открыв дверь, он с удивлением увидел Рочестера, безупречного в новом фраке.

– Прошу простить мне столь ранний визит, но служанка сообщила мне, что вы уже поднялись. А я хотел перехватить вас до того, как в доме начнется суматоха. – Рочестер помедлил, подбирая слова. Он был серьезен и строг, словно находился на официальном приеме, где от его манер зависело расположение титулованных персон:

 – Я не говорил вам, мистер Лефрой, что ваше общество было мне глубоко приятно, и это мое упущение. Окажите мне честь, примите маленький подарок в знак моего расположения.

Том взял в руки небольшой сверток, которой протянул ему Рочестер. В груди его потеплело, и предстоящие дни перестали рисоваться в темном цвете. Он раскрыл меловую бумагу, доставая из ее лепестков жилет из голубой парчи, по дорогой ткани вились искусно вышитые синие колокольчики. Сердце пропустило удар, не зная плакать ему или смеяться.

– Наденьте, – мягко попросил Рочестер, видя замешательство Тома.

Лефрой снял верхнюю одежду, оставшись лишь рубашке и галстуке, и надел жилет. Тот сел по фигуре так точно, словно портной неделями бегал вокруг Тома с булавками и лекало. Пальцы, ставшие отчего-то непослушными, никак не могли справиться с круглыми скользкими пуговичками, и Рочестер отвел их в стороны:

– Позвольте мне, – он медленно застегнул каждую, чуть касаясь кончиками пальцев ткани вокруг петель. И тут же отступил назад, спрятав руки за спину, едва последняя жемчужина нашла свое пристанище.

– Благодарю вас. Это драгоценный подарок, мистер Рочестер, – тихо сказал Том, разволновавшись окончательно.

– Когда я увидел вас впервые, я подумал, что мы похожи, и никогда еще я не был так рад и не рад ошибиться. Ваша чистота и пылкость не тускнеет даже в этих стенах. И единственная драгоценность Торнфильда это…

Звонкий рожок донесся со двора, оповещая о прибытие гостей. Рочестер вздрогнул и, оборвав себя, стремительно вышел, оставляя Тома одного.

 

Прием превзошел все ожидания. Музыканты играли модные пьесы, вино лилось рекой, от обилия горящих свечей Торнфильд сиял, как солнце. Том танцевал, не запоминая лиц своих визави, ослепленный количеством и блеском украшений. Каждый хотел поговорить с ним, расспросить о хозяине поместья, приблизиться к тайне. Сам же Эдвард Рочестер казался всецело поглощенным красотой Бланш Ингрэм, от этой женщины он не отходил ни на шаг, ради нее лицо его озарялось чувственной улыбкой. Ее он одаривал своим нежным вниманием.

Том Лефрой несколько раз выходил в сад, только чтобы вновь обрести способность дышать. Он сам не знал, что за мука заставляет сжиматься его горло, каждый раз, когда губы Эдварда Рочестера прикасаются к атласной перчатке мисс Ингрэм.

Через пару дней была организована охота, и как бы ни хотелось Тому отказаться в ней участвовать, Рочестер и слушать не пожелал его слабые доводы. К вечерней заре охота настолько его утомила, что он плелся в хвосте, с раздражением глядя на мелькающий впереди шлейф Бланш Ингрэм. Конечно же, эта аристократка помимо красоты обладала еще массой талантов, как, например, бесстрашие и выносливость. Кто бы не увлекся этим великолепием? По-видимому, один лишь Том Лефрой.

С лошади он свалился совершенно случайно: копыто попало в кротовую нору, а он слишком погрузился в невеселые думы, чтобы вовремя среагировать. Вылетел из седла, порадовавшись только, что лошадь не шла галопом. Негодница остановилась в нескольких метрах от него, Том слышал, как та всхрапывает, словно насмехаясь над незадачливым ездоком. Он медленно поднялся. Попробовал сделать шаг и тихо вскрикнул: ногу прострелило болью. Том пошатнулся и только успел ухватиться за ветки орешника, чтобы не упасть. Попробовал подозвать к себе лошадь, но та стригла ушами, и даже не думала к нему подходить. Косила на него лиловым глазом. Неизвестно, чем кончились бы эти гляделки, но раздался дробный стук копыт, и рядом остановился всадник. Скоро спрыгнул на землю, оказавшись, к досаде Тома,  Рочестером.  Том совсем не хотел, чтобы тот видел его в таком плачевном положении.

– Что с вами? – Рочестер взволнованно сжал его плечи, слова лились из него бессвязно, выдавая испуг. – Я увидел, что вы отстали. Вас долго не было. И вот вы едва стоите на ногах.

– Ничего страшного, право слово, немного подвернул ногу, – Том с невольным облегчением обмяк в чужих сильных руках. – Помогите поймать мою лошадь, и можете вновь возвращаться к мисс Ингрэм.

– Я полагаю, она переживет пару минут без меня, – с непонятной интонацией сказал Рочестер. – Хотя похвально, что вы, наконец, запомнили ее имя. Мне показалось, что все это время вы старательно избегаете ее общества.

– Ну что вы, я всего лишь не хочу нарушать вашего с ней единения. А что на счет имени, мне не придется его запоминать, когда оно смениться на миссис Рочестер.

– Смотрю, вы не рады этой перемене в моей судьбе. Что так?

– Я рад безмерно. Почему бы вам не оставить меня предаваться и далее этой радости, и не вернуться к лисам? Они, знаете ли, сами себя не поймают.

– Мистер Лефрой, да вы злее любой лисицы.

– Как тут не злиться, когда перспективы вновь погостить в Торнфильде тают с каждым вашим шагом к алтарю. А мне дорог ваш ужасный сад, заросший сорняками! – Том совсем не соображал, что говорит. Он умолк лишь услышав тихий счастливый смех Эдварда Рочестера.

– Обещайте, что не укусите:  в это время года лисы болеют бешенством.

– Не буду я вас кусать! – Возмутился Том.

– Не буду я вас кусать, Эдвард, – поправил его Рочестер. – Или вы по-прежнему отказываетесь называть меня по имени, после столь тесных отношений с моим поместьем?

– Не буду я вас кусать, Эдвард! – машинально повторил Том.

И в эту секунду лицо Рочестера переменилось, словно в его легкие враз перестал поступать воздух. Глаза его почернели, как небо в яростную грозу, но вздох, сорвавшийся с губ, напротив,  был светлее  ясного утра:

– Вы обещали, – прошептал он, и поцеловал Тома, с такой нежностью и страстью, что земля поплыла у того под ногами. Том чувствовал, как падает, и лишь поэтому закинул руки на шею Эдварду, зарываясь пальцами в русые пряди. Все существо его растворилось в этом поцелуе, испытывая ужас и трепет наслаждения. Все предстало перед ним во всей своей откровенности: взгляды, прикосновения, недомолвки, тайные желания, что терзали его, и коим он не смел дать названия, – все сейчас пело в нем и пылало. Губы Эдварда дарили ему сладость, неведомую до сего дня. Запретную. Греховную.

Он разорвал поцелуй, хотя, казалось, разрывает себе сердце:

– Мы не можем… перед Богом и людьми… нет.

– Что тебе до людей, Том? – горячечно зашептал Эдвард, все еще сжимая его в объятиях, – Томми, разве ты так ценишь их мнение, их пустые суждения о нормах и правилах? Что до Бога, разве не говорили нам, что любовь священна, что лишь она – спасение заблудшим душам?

– Любовь? Вы не можете любить меня, – смятенно ответил Том. – Мисс Ингрэм…

– Плевать я хотел на мисс Ингрэм! Но готов волочиться за ней еще хоть месяц, лишь бы вновь увидеть проблеск ревности в твоих прекрасных глазах. Никогда никого я не любил с такой сокрушающей силой, как тебя. Никого не желал так! Разве не видишь, как я сгораю перед тобой, словно сухая трава, бессильная перед лесным пожаром?

– Эдвард.., – голова кружилась все сильнее, тело, словно зараженное лихорадкой истаивало в жаре, как истаивала и решимость Тома. Более всего на свете ему хотелось ответить на мольбы Эдварда и сказать свое: _люблю_. Но что бы стало с ними после этого? Какой круг Ада был бы им уготован?

Миг, когда воля Тома Лефроя колебалась между счастьем и долгом, был нарушен звуками приближающейся охоты: лаем собак, громкими возгласами и щелканьем стеков. Он вывернулся из рук Рочестера в ту секунду, как вокруг них закружили всадники, взбудораженные удачным завершением гона. Тома и Эдварда разделили, наперебой рассказывая о впечатлениях, расспрашивая их о том, что случилось. Том, слабый и бледный от пережитого, не мог связать двух слов, и его оставили в покое, устроив в седле. Рочестер что-то отвечал резким сухим голосом, и постепенно кавалькада двинулась в поместье.

В холле Торнфильда миссис Литтон, добрейшая душа, поддержала Тома под руку:

– Завтра будем играть в «Живые фигуры», мистер Лефрой, но не тревожьтесь, мы обязательно придумаем что-нибудь, чтобы вам не пришлось стоять.

– К сожалению, мне не удастся принять участие в этом действе: мой дядя срочно вызвал меня в Лондон, завтра утром я покину сей гостеприимный кров. – Свой голос казался Тому безжизненным и чужим, но слова шли в правильном порядке и складывались в правильные фразы.

– Вот как? Высоко же вы цените гостеприимство этого дома, если его хозяин последним узнает такие новости. – Рочестер подошел к ним незаметно, и теперь стоял, едва скрывая боль на в вмиг осунувшимся лице. 

– Простите. Простите меня, – со всей искренностью попросил Том, сам не зная, за что просит прощения. Невыносимо было смотреть на страдания Эдварда, но представить, что расстается с ним навсегда, было еще невыносимее.

– Прощу. Так и быть. Если почитаете мне в последний раз, мистер Лефрой.

Том вскинул глаза на Рочестера, но тот не шутил, смотрел все так же прямо и требовательно, как всегда.

– Хорошо, – ответил Том, малодушно разрешив себе на пару часов отсрочить разлуку, ведь, больше они уже не смогут побыть наедине.

 

– Не бойтесь: дом полон гостей, я не сделаю вам ничего дурного, – с горечью сказал Эдвард Рочестер, едва Том переступил порог гостиной.

– Мне порукой в том ваша честь, а не эти люди, чьи имена я забуду, едва покину Торнфильд.

– А мое имя? Будете ли помнить его?

– Не мучайте меня, довольно и того, что мне предстоит, – тускло сказал Том.

– Не мучить? – Издал возглас Рочестер, и покачал головой, словно не мог поверить в услышанное. Он хотел что-то добавить, но, явно пересилив себя, лишь протянул Тому книжку баллад, недочитанных в прошлый раз.

Том открыл томик наугад, но строчки плыли перед глазами. Он не понимал, что читает, с таким же успехом это могли быть счета или списки покупок. Эдвард прервал его, резко бросив:

– Скверный же из вас декламатор, мистер Лефрой. Никто не говорил вам, что поэзию нужно чувствовать сердцем. Например, вот так, – Рочестер сжал в ладонях подлокотники кресла, в котором сидел Том, – не сбежать. И произнес глухим, тяжелым от сдерживаемых эмоций, голосом: – _Скажи, кому во зло моя любовь? Весна от горя не наступит вновь? От лихорадки, может быть, моей Чумные списки сделались длинней? Скажи: она, как свечка, коротка. И участь однодневки-мотылька_

_В пророчествах своих нам уготовь…_

– Эдвард!

 

– Еще вчера вы не могли произнести мое имя, словно оно было прокаженным, сейчас же не можете остановиться. Но продолжайте, если это все, на что расщедрилась моя несчастная судьба. Я все приму от вас.

 

– Эдвард, – голос Тома задрожал, от близости Рочестера он сходил с ума, рассудок и сердце воевали друг с другом. – Я знаю, что милосердие тебе не чуждо... Отпусти меня.

 

Он молил не о том, чтобы Эдвард убрал руки с подлокотников кресла и позволил Тому выйти из комнаты. Он молил, чтобы тот отпустил его сердце, обвитое травами Торнфильда, как путами. Молил о спасении, пока еще не было поздно для них обоих.

Эдвард Рочестер благоговейно прикоснулся губами к его лбу и сказал:

 

– Нет.

 


End file.
